Legends Game
Game Title: “Legends” aka "Clan Summit Wedding" Date: September 14-15, 496 Location: Gherin Culloch highlands OOG Location: Campo Alto Campground, Pine Mountain CA Plots: Representatives arrive at the Clan Unification Summit. A comprimise agreement is drawn up by Kasi O’Tamlin. Protection for the Summit (and Kasi’s Wedding) was provided by the Crimson Serpents (a force of Professional Soldiers). MacGregor’s Troop confronts Eremon Fein over the stolen Ring of Resurrection. A spirit of an ancient MacLoren Chieftan haunts the area, eventually to be banished by James MacAllister. Corvus, possessed by the Sequestrum Armor, with his tribe friend Pinca-loca, attempt their revenge on MacGregor’s Troop. Trisk accidentally released a Demon that the Crimson Serpents eventually destroy. Deer-tribe barbarians attack travelers in the woods, eventually killing Talaine Silverfox. MacGregor’s Troop hire Jayfoot to waylay Eremon Fein for the Ring to Resurrect Talaine. The Mad Wizards confront Trisk about the Ring of Thesbian. A mysterious deformed man sews discontent among those at the summit, and asks many things about the bride to be. Corvus and the rest of the barbarians attack the camp at sunset. The barbarians were defeated and the Sequestrum Armor was removed from Corvus. After dark, a contingent of Rynith Elite show up to escort Blackthorne, who is delivering a wedding present to Kasi. The next day, several new visitors arrive to attend the wedding. The wedding ceremony is interrupted by a massive monster attack. The wedding (the first step towards unification) is completed and Kasi O’Tamlin and James MacAllister are wed. The reception was filled with food and the minstrels called “The Mary Barton Trio” entertained. Cast (37) Tony Acosta as Pinca-loca (Barbaran, Raven Tribe) Cabernet Baugh as Molly O’Boyle and Tara (Rynith Elite Guard) Eric Bergland as Trisk Bryan Blair as Franz Friedrich Dale Brodt as Aidan MacGregor, Rynith Elite Captain and Tarrik Mike Budzik as Lester Wisbrod Ernest Burnett as Semimodo Nic Carey as Talaine Silverfox Ray Cook as Ganger (Barbarian, Deer tribe) Andrew Elkins GM as Wellyn MacLoren (spirit), Pernum Darkstorme and Razfunt Dina Elkins as ? (Wedding Planner) Matt "Chief" Flesher as The Headmaster Andrew G. GM as Finn Llewellyn, Gordon, Ozog and Captain Roche (Ryntih Elite) Jennifer ? as Guinevere the Innkeeper Steve Heeter as Captain Kezal (1/2 Elf Crimson Serpent Mercenary) Jim Howard as James MacAllister Mike Kelly as Micel O’Fionn Duffy LaRochelle as Fannon McBride, Rynith Elite Guard Lieutenant and Solomon Shadow Lied as Kasi O’Tamlin Aaron Lyle as Arlynn and Kevin Bel Keith MacGregor as Fennic MacGregor Mark Mensch as Terric (Crimson Serpent Mercenary) Dave Miner GM as Baron Roderick MacAngus, Blackthorne, Eremon Fein and Kyril Fëanor Dave Murphy as Kal of House Shadukar Kevin O’Hara as Lachlann MacEwen, Rynith Elite Lieutenant and the manifestation of the Demon’s Magik Michael Parker as Cass and Kian McBride Lori Pascarella as Grace McDaniel Coffee Polk GM as Althacaina, Ryntih Elite Guard and Taima Orenda Joe Riley as Jerand I.J. Rosenblum as Jayfoot Rosenbloom Jesse Rosier as Devon Dave Selvadurai as Corvus (Barbarian, Raven Tribe) Shaun Smith as Banger (Barbarian, Deer Tribe) Shaun Viaggi as Boranix (Crimson Serpent Mercenary) Shawn as ? (1/2 elf) Marshall Wilson as Thaladaine “Aargh” Daile Scott Woodard as J’Del and ? (the Demon) Note: Sunday there was a guest appearance by four others, The Mary Barton Trio: Mary Barton, Mark Romano, Jas ?. The fourth was Carla, playing Carla.